Superman: The Wedding Album Vol 1 1
The big day finally arrives, with multiple guests coming to the ceremony. Among them are the Riot Girls, an all-girl rock band hired by Lucy, and Jimmy’s camera crew. Meanwhile, Lex watches the wedding in his surveillance room, having hacked Jimmy’s camera system. Lex still cannot believe Lois is marrying Clark and thinks the only thing worse is if she were marrying Superman. The Alpha Centurion arrives to the ceremony as well, but prefers to be at the rear of the temple in case he has to leave as to not disturb the ceremony. Clark, having returned to his old hairstyle, gets ready for the wedding. As Jimmy straightens Clark’s bowtie, he reveals he knows Clark and Superman are one and the same. But that is not Jimmy, but Mr. Mxyzptlk, who has come to congratulate Clark for his wedding as well. He says it will be fun to mess with both Clark and his wife. Clark asks if Mxyzptlk has something to do with his power loss, but Mxyzptlk denies having anything to do with that. Still, he expresses confidence Clark will get his powers back and disappears seconds later. The ceremony finally starts. All of Clark and Lois’ friends and acquaintances are attending. Perry has made it to the wedding, along with his wife. They are seated alongside Ella, while Keith is the ringbearer. And for once, Sam has decided to swallow his pride and attend to the wedding. Without further incident, the wedding goes as planned and the priest pronounces Clark and Lois as husband and wife. At long last, Superman and Lois Lane are happily married. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Flamin' Skulls ** Meat * * ** Cor ** Cutter Other Characters: * * Asheya Johnson * * * * Fran Johnson * * * Harry Winston * Herbert Fine * * Jeannette * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Kevin * * Lamar Johnson * * * * * Pauly * * Ronald Winston * * * * Locations: * Bhutran * Korea ** Pyongyang * Middle East * ** *** *** *** *** S.T.A.R. Labs Items: * * Kryptonite Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * The issue has Lois mentioning Gloria Steineim, the feminist icon credited with reviving Wonder Woman's popularity, regarding her own feminist character. * The priest who performs the wedding ceremony is a nod to Jerry Siegel. In addition to sharing Siegel's features, he has the name Herbert Fine, taken from the pen name "Herbert S. Fine" under which Siegel published The Reign of the Superman, the first story to utilize the name "Superman". Siegel along with Joe Shuster created the DC hero Superman. *Superman's wedding had originally been intended to occur much earlier; it had been on DC's schedule ever since Clark revealed his secret identity to Lois in ''Action Comics'' #662. However, the schedule had to be changed several times, in both directions: **Due to the launch of the live action television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, which not only focused on the relationship between its titular characters, but was in fact intended to eventually feature their wedding, the execs at DC decided to postpone the comic wedding so it could occur concurrently with the TV wedding. To bridge the intervening time, the entire "Death of Superman"/"Funeral for a Friend"/"Reign of the Supermen" story arc was conceived. **Following Superman's return, another idea to bide time was to split up Superman/Clark and Lois, which occurred in ''Action Comics'' #720. In ''Superman'' vol. 2 #115, Lois even leaves the United States to become a foreign correspondent. By this point, the plan was to have a longer story arc which would result in Lois coming to realize that she still has feelings for Superman, eventually resulting in her returning to the USA and marrying him just as the television show would have its own wedding. However, these plans were changed again when the producers of the television show decided to have their wedding take place earlier than previously intended, in season 4's third episode "Swear to God, This Time We're Not Kidding". As a consequence, DC Comics had to reschedule their plots as well, resulting in a rushed conclusion of Lois's quest in ''Superman'' vol .2 #118. **What further complicated matters was the fact that DC had just had a major crossover event named The Final Night. One of the crossover's short-term ramifications was a temporary loss of Superman's powers, which he was supposed to regain in the subsequent "Power Struggle" story arc. As a result of the short-term schedule change, Superman doesn't have his powers during his wedding and the subsequent "Honeymoon" story arc. While this provides for an interesting dynamic for the "Honeymoon" arc, one of the negative consequences of the short-term schedule change is the complete absence of Lois, as well as any mention whatsoever of Clark being a newlywed husband, from the aforementioned "Power Struggle" story arc, which takes place immediately following the "Honeymoon" arc. *An indirect consequence of all of the above is a continuity error in the early stories of the then-current JLA series (namely the Midsummer's Nightmare limited series, the main story of ''JLA Secret Files and Origins'' #1 and the main JLA title's initial "New World Order" arc), all of which feature a long-haired, superpowered Superman. This should not be possible, seeing as the new JLA was formed after the events of the The Final Night crossover, and Clark cuts off his hair for his wedding before regaining his powers. *Despite the many claims to the contrary, this was not the first time Superman and Lois "actually" got married (i.e. ignoring all the Imaginary Stories where they were married). That honor belongs to the Earth-Two story in . | Recommended = | Links = }} | title = Superman| note = 1996 Navigation| next = | }}